chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grape Worm
Chowder, Mung, and Shnitzel go to Old Sadie, the oldest grapevine in Marzipan City (also the tallest, as Chowder says it's taller than Shnitzel). Mung explains how when the grapes are held up to the sun, they reveal a perfect balance of beauty. Suddenly, Mung is cut off when he finds worms living in the grapes. Mung gets scared and says not to go near the grapes, but Chowder quickly eats all the grapes in one bite. A grape worm suddenly pops out of his bellybutton! Shnitzel gets freaked out and faints. Chowder thinks he just had a baby, but the worm quickly replies that that is rude and he didn't. Then Chowder wonders if the worm is a hernia, the worm again says no. Then Chowder think the worm must ''be his inner voice. Mung explain he has to go to the doctor to get the worm removed. The grape worm explains that he heard that they make you sit on "potty paper" and that their hands smell like pastrami. Chowder agrees with his "inner voice". Chowder then says back at the kitchen that he went to "Dr. Photography's 1-Hour Dramatic Family Portraits". The worm says they take photos from "the bad side", meaning the profile. Mung says he runs a sanitary shop. But Chowder says if Mung can't accept his "inner voice" (name: Jam), he can't accept Chowder. Mung hesitantly accepts Jam, making Chowder squeal with joy. Mung lets Chowder finish the Jabblin' Gravy, which only complains and complains! But after Mung accidentally kisses Jam (on the head), Mung freaks out and runs off. Jam and Chowder then go to Gazpacho's stand where Gazpacho is soon chased by a mob because they think the fruit is unsanitary upon seeing Jam. Gazpacho escapes in a balloon labelled "C Ya!". Jam sprays Kimchi with air freshener when he comes near and won't let Chowder eat anything at all. Then Chowder is lying on a huge pile of pillows, surrounded by humidifiers in his room. Jam is quite safety crazy, and is afraid of anything that would get rid of him. Jam says Chowder can never ever take a poo upon hearing Chowder say he needs to go. Chowder is shocked. Then Chowder goes to the Foothills, where grapes are crushed into juice. Jam gets scared when the music gets more energetic, Jam and Chowder race through many perils, until Jam jumps out of Chowder. Jam nearly gets crushed by a giant foot-tree-like creature, one of many who crush the grapes. Jam then explains they are just too different, and says there will always be part of him inside Chowder, as he laid eggs in Chowder's heart. Jam then asks Chowder to send him away on "the next autumn wind". Chowder does so, but Jam lands in Gazpacho's balloon! Chowder doesn't seem to notice this. Quotes *Chowder: ''butt burp *Jam: "What's that? What was that?" *Mung: "I run a sanitary shop kiddo." *Shnitzel: ''sneezes in a pot of a green stew-like food. '' *Mung: "Not helping." Deleted Scenes *Mung shows Chowder different kinds of grapes, Harumphy Helfensteiners, Boo-Hooey Rèzes, and Confusey Concords. *Jam explains to Gazpacho about "crazy". *Chowder invites Gorgonzola to play baseball, but Jam blows out Gorgonzola's candle. *Jam cheers Chowder up by having a party for crazy fun people. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes